Bullworth race
by Le Rusecue
Summary: Bullworth has an annual race every year. Jimmy is competing, with his team of Pete, Zoe, Russell, and another... All characters owned by Rockstar Games. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED
1. Chapter 1

new BULLY storie...thats uhh it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JIMMY TODAYS THE DAY!!!yelled an excited Peter kowalski.

What?asked his good friend Jimmy Hopkins.

The Annuel Bullworth race!Pete shouted back.

What type of race?

Anything you can ride!said Pete as he put on a helmet.

Can I come?asked Jimmy.

Yeah come on it starts at the school entrance!

(Peter grabs a bat)

Lets go!!!!!!!!

(Pete and Jimmy run outside and run to the garage)

(Jimmy lifts up the garage door)

(Pete and Jimmy get there bikes and ride to the entrance of the school)

Welcome Students!!yelled principal crabblesnitch.

Today as all of you know it is the annual Bullworth race!we have over 100 competiters this year,each ready for this race all year!

(Crowd cheers)

Now enough of the meeting,WHO WANTS TO RACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YEAH!!!!yelled the crowd.

NOW lets make our way to the garage!

(the crowd makes there way to the garage)

Now,before we begin eveyone must get to their teams of FIVE and five only,no more,no less!

(after a half an hour everyone has a team of five except Jimmy who has only Russell,Zoe,and Pete in his team)

Umm Dr.Crabblesnitch,we only have four people and we cant find anyone else.said Jimmy.

Okay hold on a minute.

(Crabblesnitch adjusts the microphone)

IS THERE ANYONE WHO ISNT IN A TEAM!he yells in the microphone.

(Someone is walking throught the crowd)

(eveyone looks over to him to have a suprised look on there face)

GARY!they all yell in unision.

Are you going to accept him in your team...or not?asked crabblesnitch.

NO WAY!yelled jimmy.

Then your disqaulified!

Okay i'll take him.

Well welll Hopkins we meet again!said Gary.

(later)

TEAMS!THE FIRST RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN,CHOOSE WHICH TWO YOU WISH TO GO FIRST!

I think Jimmy should go first.said Zoe.

Russel thinks Jimmy should go first.said(Duh!!!)

Yeah I think he should too.said pete.

Well I think that gary should be the second one!yelled jimmy.

What?!yelled Gary.

(before Gary could argue,the announcement came on)

RACERS GET TO THE STARTING LINE!yelled crabblesnitch over the intercom.

(everyone's team is at the starting line)

READY...SET...GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(everyone starts racing)

(Johnny vincet is next to Jimmy)

Oh Hey Johnny!yelled Jimmy.

Oh...yeah...sorry Jimmy!

For what?

THIS!

(Johnny punches Jimmy causing him to fall off of his bike and it to smash into algae's moped)

OH COME ON!

(Gary pulls his GO kart over)

What are you doing?!!?!?!?!?!

I lost my bike,I lost.

No you didnt,if your ride is destroyed then your supposed to steal someone else's or get on your partners.

Oh...

(Earnest is on a motorcycle and full spead heading toward Jimmy)

(Gary gets out of his Go-Kart and grabs a bat that was in his seat,and swings it and hits Earnest hard on the face breaking his glasses)

Well take it!

GOt it!

(Jimmy gets on the motor cycle and speads off) 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Final Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People of BULLWORTH!!!!yelled Crabblesnitch.

It has been many races!

THERE HAS BEEN MANY COMPETITORS!!!!!!!!!!

THERE HAVE BEEN MANY INJURIES!!!!!!!!!

BUT TONIGHT IS THE FINAL RACE OF THE BULLWORTH RACE!!!!!!!!!

THE TEAMS ARE...TEAM BULLY,CONSISTING OF JIMMY HOPKINS.

(everyone Cheers)

PETE KOWALSKI!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone cheers)

RUSSEL NORTHROP!!!!!

(Everyone cheers)

ZOE TAYLOR!!!!!!

(Everyone cheers)

AND GARY SMITH!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone boo's and throws food at Gary)

AND NOW OUR SECOND TEAM...TEAM PERFECT PREFECTS,CONSISTING OF OUR SCHOOLS PREFECT AND A MYSTERY COMPETITER!!

NOW THE FINAL RACE IS ABOUT TO START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone Rushes to the front of the school)

NOW UNLIKE THE OTHER RACES,THIS ONE HAS THE WHOLE TEAM RACING!!!!!!!

(All of Jimmy's team is on bikes except Jimmy,who is in a Go-kart)

(All of the Prefect's team is in Mopeds except the man who is in a hood who is in a motorbike)

READY RACERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yelled Crabblesnitch.

YEAH!they all yelled back in agreement.

GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(They take off with Jimmy in a second place and the man in the hood in first)

(2 Laps go by with everyone staying in the same place)

(But in the middle of the third lap the prefect Seth Rams into Russel,causing both of them to crash into a building,completely wrecking both there vehicles)

(Since they were in last they start to walk back to the school)

(The Prefects Karl and Edward have Pete between them)

HANG ON I'LL SAVE YOU PETEY!yelled Gary.

(Gary jumps on the back of Edward's moped and grabs onto Edward and pulls back,causing both of them to fall off and roll down the road)

(Pete jumps onto the moped and punches Karl,causing him to fall off of his moped)

(Pete's bike falls down infront of Karl's moped,causing it to flip over and breack the handle)

(Max looks back and see's that him and the leader are the only ones left in his team)

(Max turns around and rams Zoe full speed,completely destroying her bike)

(Max then Goes toward Pete,and once they ram both mopeds are destroyed.)

(Jimmy goes faster and is right next to the man)

(Th finish line is not to far away)

(The man hits Jimmy,and Jimmy hits back,and his hood falls off)

(The hood falls off revealing the nameless hobo)

Hobo?said Jimmy.

Hey kid.said Hobo.

So why are you in this race hobo?asked Jimmy.

I need the money kid.

(Jimmy looks over to him and then looks over to the finish line it is seconds away)  
(Jimmy pulls forward of the hobo)

(Jimmy then starts to think about what hobo said)

(Jimmy hits the break, stopping seconds infront of the finish line)

(The Hobo crosses)

THE WINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The principal gives the hobo 20,000 dollar prize)

(LATER)

(Jimmy is walking around town)

(The Hobo walks up to Jimmy and hands him 10,000 dollars)

here kid.said the Hobo.

No it's yours.said Jimmy.

No kid if you hadnt stopped your Go-kart you would have won.

Are you sure?said Jimmy.

Yeah kid take it.said the Hobo.

(Jimmy taks it and the hobo walks away,and Jimmy walks ack to the school and goes to the front of the school)

HEY GUYS!yelled Jimmy.

(Everyone is standing infront of the school)

(They all walk up to Jimmy)

Here.said Jimmy.

(Jimmy gives Zoe,Pete,and Russel 2,000 dollars)

Thanks Jimmy.said Pete.

How'd you get it?asked Zoe.

Hobo gave it to me.said Jimmy.

wheres Gary.asked Jimmy.

They only let him out of the asylum for the race.

well I'm gonna go bail him out wanna come?asked Jimmy.

(They all walk off to get Gary out)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end 


End file.
